The Deadman's Obsession
by GhostAuthor
Summary: A prequel to The Fate of an Angel. I can't describe it, so just please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_~~Mark's POV_

The Rogue's Bar, like it's name suggested, is without a doubt your stereotypical dive bar. Happy hour just hit, and some of the biggest low lives in all of Mississippi were rolling in the door. That suited me just fine. I walked in, and none of the the residents payed me much attention. My clothes and attitude made me look as if I'd been coming here for years. In fact, I had whenever I've had the luck of being in Jackson on tour with the WWE. I placed my shades on top of my head and ordered a beer. I planned on relaxing tonight the only way I know how. Getting laid.

I'm no stranger to one night stands. Tonight, however, I want something good. I decided to pick someone different instead of the usual ring rat or bar fly. Sadly, none of the women in the bar meet that standard. I took a swig of his beer and let my eyes roam the bar from my spot near the back. Then I spotted her. A curvaceous blonde sat at the end of the bar all alone. I grinned to myself and stood up.

"Now, why does a beautiful woman look so sad?"

She looked at me with green eyes much like my own."What makes ya think I'm sad?"

"_Ooh, she's southern too,"_I thought smiling to myself."Well, you've got the look of a woman that wants ta be left alone."

She smirked."Then why'd you come over here?"

I grinned broadly and sat down beside her."Most people say that I don't know how to take hint. I'm Mark Calaway."

"Well, Mark, I'm Vanessa Hall, and you were right about me wanting to be alone."

I noticed the ice in her tone."Really? That's the same reason I came here tonight. We can be alone together."

Surprisingly, that made her laugh.

"You think yer funny."

"Yes I do, darlin. Now tell me what's got ya upset. Idiot boyfriend?"

"If only I were that lucky. Ya gotta have a boyfriend first. My problem's wit' my family if ya really wanna know."

That shocked me a bit. I was used to beautiful women flashing me their rings, and I'd back off. I was no home wrecker, but she was smoking hot. How the hell was she single? But hey, never look a gift horse in the mouth. Though, I can think of a lot of dirty things I'd do to her with mine.

"It's a shock that yer single, darlin', but yer family can't be that bad. Trust me, mine's pretty fucked up, too."

"They are, and I really don't wanna think about them right now."

"Okay. How about we sit here and get shitfaced drunk instead?"

She looked at me like I grown another head."I may hate my mother, but she did teach me to never except drinks from strange men."

"I ain't that strange."

She looked at my arms which weren't covered by my leather vest."Right. Let me guess, you got one that says 'Mom' to make her happy."

"My mother's dead."

She stopped smiling."Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I do have a dancing skeleton on the back of my neck. Wanna see?"

She laughed again, and I couldn't help but smile back."Maybe some other time."

I was about to reply when I heard a familiar noise. Without thinking, I pulled her into my lap just a a wooden chair came flying right where she'd been. She was now nose to nose with me, and I could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"What the hell?"she said.

"Bar fight. Happens here all the time. Let's get outta here. I can't afford to get arrested."I stood up and sat her back on the floor. She stayed pressed against me, and that suited me just fine.

"Like you haven't be there before."

"I have, and that's exactly my point, darlin',"I said quickly walking outside."My boss would suspend me if I got arrested again."

She looked even better outside. I was thankful for the full moon and the lights from the city that allowed me to see. Standing, she barely reached my shoulder, but I loved the way her hips swayed as she walked. I heard her laugh and pull my hand into hers. For some reason, my heart jumped when I felt her soft hands in my rough ones. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Ya sure he wouldn't fire ya? Ya don't seem like the model employee."

"Vince ain't stupid. I'm too much of a money maker for him to fire me for something like this."

"Ya must be good at what ya do."

"I am, and I love doing it. Most women think that wrestling in barbaric or fake, though."

"It kinda is, but it's also kinda sexy. Heavily built men, greased up and shirtless fighting each other. With the right men, it's heaven."

She laughed at the disgusted look I knew I had on my face."One, not all of us go shirtless or use grease. Two, that's just gross when ya have guys that are outta shape."

"Whatever ya say. I'm not surprised that your job involves hurting people."

"Ya wound me, darlin'. I'm really just a big ole' teddy bear. Honest,"I said looking as innocent as possible.

"Uh-huh. I've never seen a teddy bear with tattoos before."

"I'm the special kind."

"Then you won't mind escorting a lady home. My 'friend' is likely getting arrested with the rest of those bikers."

"Gladly...Just point me towards the lady first."

I got an elbow to the ribs for that, but my smile remained on my face. Her eyes flared when she was angry, and it was sexy as hell.

"Ya don't exactly fit the bill of gentleman."

"Never said I did. I hope ya know how to ride,"I said showing her my bike.

"I don't, and you don't even no where I live."

"I ain't taking ya home this early, darlin,"I said taking a seat on my bike.

"Then where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."She looked a bit nervous, so I held out my hand and looked her in the eyes."I won't hurt ya, darlin'. I promise. Trust me."

I felt as if I _needed _her to trust me. Strange,huh? She looked at me for a moment before taking my hand. I helped her straddle the bike and guided her arms around my waist. I revved up my bike and felt it roar to life beneath us both. I felt her grip tighten around me as I pulled my shades back over my eyes.

"How did I get myself into this?"she mumbled.

I laughed, kicked up the kickstand, and pulled off into the night.

* * *

><p>"You're a freak. I thought ya were joking,"said Vanessa to me as we ate.<p>

I'd chosen to take her to the newly opened Western Sizzlin. I was in the mood for steak, and I figured she'd enjoy the buffet if she wasn't. Surprisingly, she was and had quite an appetite. She'd lifted up my braided hair during our ride and saw the tattoo I'd mentioned.

"I got it on a dare for my birthday. My brother picked it out and paid for it, but I picked to put it on my neck. It was the least embarrassing and painful place I could think of at the time,"I explained.

"I still think that you're crazy."

"I can live with that as long as ya think of me."I was a flirt at times, sue me.

She shook her head with a slight smile. I was getting to her, and she was getting to me. Right about now, I could care less about getting laid. She'd changed my night completely for the better.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_~~Vanessa's POV_

"I just keep running into bad luck,"I mumbled staring at the rain.

Mark and I had just had a great dinner which he paid for by himself. I'd tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted. I did, however, leave a tip. We then heard a crack of thunder. Rain began to fall hard, and it looked worse when we got near the glass doors.

Mark looked down at me."Ya meet me, darlin'. Does that count as bad luck?"

"I ain't exactly sure yet."

He laughed."Funny. How are we gonna get outta here?"

"Well, my place is a few blocks from here, but we're still gonna be soaked."

"Eh,"he said shrugging."This night has been worth it. I say, on 3 we make a run for the bike."

I grinned."Done."

"1...2...3!"

* * *

><p>After running through the rain like two kids and me making it inside to open the garage doors for Mark, we stood in my garage laughing like idiots. We were soaked from head to toe. He looked worse than me from sitting on his bike in the rain, though. He was currently in the bathroom after giving me his clothes for me to dry for him. I heard grunts and knocked twice.<p>

"You're not jackin' off in there are ya?"

There was a thud followed by a loud 'Jesus Christ!'. I laughed, and Mark opened the door. I stopped laughing and stared at him. He stood in nothing but a towel, and it barely covered him. It also made him seem bigger and made me notice the size difference between us. His arms made two of mine, and he could probably break me in two with just one. I saw the numerous tattoos even better now and the ones on his chest that I didn't see along with a very sexy six pack. I looked higher and noticed that he'd let his hair out of it's braid and used my blow dryer, so it now fell to his shoulders in waves. That along with his captivating green eyes made him seem like a modern day Hades.

"Don't ever ask that again. Though, ya do kinda turn me on with just the shirt on, darlin',"he breaking me from my thoughts.

I can honestly say that in all 27 years of living, no man has ever affected me like he does. I hate having sex on the first date, but I just might make and exception for him. But he wasn't gonna find out anytime soon

"Kinda? Do I need to get out a _Playgirl _to finish the job, Marky?"

He glared at me then smirked."No, but I wouldn't mind showing ya what a real man looks like instead of the pretty boys in print." He said stepping out of the bathroom and folding his arms over his massive chest. I, never one to back down from a challenge, stepped closer to him and placed my hands on my hips.

"I doubt you could show me anything better than I've already had,"I lied. He could probably do a few things to me that would leave me sore for weeks.

"Is that right? Are ya willing to test that theory?"He leaned in so that we were nose to nose.

"I don't know. I don't wanna set myself up for a disappointment."

"Ya must have really low standards for men. That, or a bad taste in yer mouth from past relationships. Maybe even both."

My temper flared."Listen here you,-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. Damn, he was good. He pulled me against him, and my hands pushed against his chest. His lips teased mine, and his tongue slid between them. His hands slid around me and I couldn't could back a moan against his lips. He then let go and left me gasping for air and for more of him.

"Ya were saying, darlin'?"he said in a whisper. I couldn't reply or think straight, for that matter. He brushed a piece of my hair back."You're sexy when you're mad."

I was about to reply when I heard my phone ring. Saved by the bell, I guess. I rushed out of the room. I picked up the phone without checked the caller ID. Big mistake, it was my mother. I was twenty-fucking-seven, and she still wanted to control my life. Yes, she'd raised me all on her own with only help from my grandparents, but I was an adult now, dammit!

"What is it, Mother?"

"_Can't a mother call and talk to her only child?"_

"Yes, if the mother wasn't you and/or the only child wasn't me."

"_Don't get that tone with me, young lady. I just called to invite you home. You're old friend Jill is getting married."_

"Really?"I asked shocked. Jill and I swore to never get married when we were younger.

"_Yes. She really wants you to come and meet Anthony. Heather loves him like a son already, and we know you will, too. Please come."_

"I'll try, Mother."

"_Great. The wedding's September 7th here in Boston, and Jill wants you to be a bridesmaid."_

"Like I said, I'll try and make it. Goodbye, Mother."

I placed the phone down and sighed. Talking to her made me feel emotionally drained for some reason. Like all of my happy thoughts vanished when she spoke. I turned around and jumped when I saw Mark standing there in his now dry jeans but no shirt. I was almost disappointed that he'd gotten rid of the towel.

"Jesus. You should wear a bell or something. No man your size should be that quiet."

He chuckled."I've been told that before, and I told ya ain't the best at taking hints."

"Riiight,"I said looking out of the window. The rain had gotten worse and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon.

"Looks like I'm stuck here,"he said plopping down on my couch.

"What makes you think I'll let ya stay?"

"Come on, darlin'. Ya can't kick me out in the rain. It'd be cruel. Besides, I don't bite...Unless you want me to that is."

He was right. He'd taken me out to a nice dinner and driven me home. I couldn't kick him out."Alright, you can stay, but you sleep on the couch tonight."

He shrugged."Fair enough. Thank you."

I sat beside him and turned on the TV. I flipped until I settled on _Underworld: Rise of the Lycans _since it'd just started. We'd watched a few minutes of the movie when the lights completely went out. I groaned and got up.

"I guess that's a sign for me to head to bed."

I heard Mark grunt, and it sounded painful. I could vaguely see him move his shoulders in the dark.

"I hear ya. Do ya have a sheet or something?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Sure. My shoulders are acting up on me again. I just got back from my injury leave a week ago. They cleared me to wrestle, but I get stiff sometimes."

"Why didn't you say anything? I can't let you sleep on the couch. You won't be able to move in the morning. You can sleep in my bed tonight."

I could feel his eyes on me in the dark."Are ya sure? I'm kinda big and take up a lot of space."

"Kinda big? But yes, I'm sure. I trust you."

I felt him brush against me and grab my hand. Heat shot up my arm from the feel of his hand like before. I blushed, thankful that he couldn't see me. I'd been living here for almost three years now, straight out of college. I knew the house like the back of my hand, and I easily lead Mark to my room. It was dark in here, too, but I could see the pictures I'd taken and developed myself on the walls. Mark let go of my hand, and the room suddenly felt colder. I felt my way to the head of the bed and slid under the covers. Mark had slid to the other side and sighed.

"Comfy?"I asked giggling slightly.

"Yes, actually. Not all hotel beds are soft, ya know."

"I know. I was in Arizona taking photos and had to stay over night. The magazine I work for paid for it, but the hotel was horrible."

"You're a photographer?"

"Freelance most of the time, but yeah. That's the reason you can't stay in the guest room;I turned it into a darkroom years ago."

"Not bad, darlin'. How about ya take a picture of me? I'll even autograph it."

I laughed again."I just might take you up on that. You seem like someone that can keep a straight face for a good picture."

"I've got experience. Between the photo shoots they make us do and the idiots I work with, ya get lots of practice."

"I hear ya. I once did work for the WWE. The guy, Miz I think, couldn't do it to save his life. I was close to snapping on his ass."

"The newer ones always do that."

"I noticed. How long have you worked for Vince?"

"Just about twenty years now."

"Wow."He must loved what he does. I flopped down on my pillow."I'm not sleepy."

"Neither am I."

Before I couldn't make a comment. Lightning flashed outside the window for the first time. I jumped slightly before hearing the thunder boom soon after it. I then heard Mark chuckle.

"Scared, darlin'?"

"A bit, if ya must know. My house was flooded when I was little because it was raining like this. I knew how to swim, but I was to scared to do it at first and nearly drowned."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright,"I said shuddering when the lightning flashed again.

I suddenly felt the bed shift followed by two warm arms around me.

"Mark."

"Ya need a hug, darlin'. I saw how ya were with your mom. If ya wanna talk, I'm here."

I didn't know what to say. He was so warm. I'd just met him, and I was ready to spill my heart out to him. I settled in his arms and moved my leg. He'd taken off his jeans but left his boxers on. Heat rushed to my cheeks, and I quickly moved my leg back.

"Thanks, but it feels weird not knowing anything about you."

"Well, what do ya wanna know? I'm not that much for talking about myself, but I'll tell ya what ya wanna know if I can."

"Hmm. You said you had a brother. What's he like?"

"Well, he's really my younger half-brother, but we've grown as close as real brothers. His name's Glenn, and he's a bit bigger than me if you can believe that. Most people think he's a freak. Which is true."

"That's not nice."

"It's true, and he knows it, too. We're always pranking each other, but I love his stupid ass. He's all I've got, and I'm all he's got."

"Wow. I always felt weird in school since I was just about the only kid that was an only child. Most kids thought I was selfish and got everything. The sad thing was that most kids got more than I did, especially when we moved to Boston."

"Boston? Ya don't sound like you're from there at all."

"Nope. My mom married a rich guy, Frank, when I was 15. We moved out there, and I hated it. I survived 3 years with them and went to college without their help on a scholarship."

Mark hugged me tighter, and I rested my head on his chest. I was started to get sleepy now, and I think he had something to do with it.

"Hm. I'm guessing ya didn't like her call all that much then."

"Not really. My old friend Jill is getting married in a few weeks and wants me to come. I hate going home, though. My mom always tries to fix me up with guys from Frank's office."

"Well, then go with a date."

"Ha! Tried that, and the guy nearly pissed his pants around all the rich people and left me to flirt with one of the other 'princesses'."

"That sucks. How about ya take me?"

"You?"

"Yes, me. I'm not exactly the 'high class' type, and I definitely wouldn't leave ya for a bimbo."

"I doubt my mom would approve of you."

I couldn't almost feel him smiling against my hair."That's the fun part."

"You sure you won't feel used or anything?"

"It's my idea. I don't mind. As long as ya promise to go out with me afterward."

I yawned."I like it."

"Me coming with ya or the date afterward?"

"Both."

Lightning flashed again, but I didn't jump this time."Sleep tight, darlin'. I'm right here."

For some reason, his last statement made me feel completely at ease. I was asleep in seconds.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_~~Vanessa's POV_

I woke up after having the best sleep I can remember having with a warm weight on top of me. I looked and saw Mark sleeping on his stomach beside me. One of his arms and legs were thrown over me, and his head was buried in my hair. He looked peaceful, and then I saw them. A line of faint freckles ran across his shoulders just below his neck. I used my free hand to trace the line across his back. Mark wrapped both of his arms around me and began to kiss my neck. I wasn't sure if he was still sleeping;I was trying to keep from melting in his arms.

"MARK!"

He was startled awake and stopped. However, he was now on his back with me atop him.

"What happen?"he asked drowsily.

"You got a little frisky in your sleep."

He turned red and let me go."Sorry. The last time I shared a bed with a woman was with my ex-wife. She'd wake me up in interesting ways when we first got together, so I must have thought ya were her. I'm really sorry."

I noticed the sad tone behind his voice when he spoke about his ex. I crawl over to where he sat on the edge and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ya need a hug, Marky. If ya wanna talk, I'm here,"I said mimicking his words from last night.

He laughed."Thanks, but do ya have to call me Marky?"

"Yes, I do."

He sighed and laughed again."You're lucky you're beautiful."

I smiled and kissed his cheek."Same goes for you."

"If ya say so. I'm hungry." He stood up with me still holding him. I let out a yelp and clung to him tighter. Mark chuckled and began downstairs until he found my kitchen. I hopped off of him and patted his back.

"Riding you is weird...That didn't come out right."

Mark nearly toppled over laughing

"Don't make me club you with this,"I said holding up the frying pan I'd pulled out. He was smart and stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I bet it would have been less weird if ya had ridden the front side of me."

"OUT! Go get dressed or something before I stab you."

"Yes, ma'am!"he yelled laughing and leaving. I sighed and chuckled at bit myself.

* * *

><p><em>~~Mark's POV<em>

I sighed and licked my lips. Vanessa could cook better than Sara ever could. I was now showered and dressed stretched along her couch. The rain had stopped some time during the night, but I didn't want to leave her. I looked up and saw her dressed in black slacks and a blue blouse with her hair still down like I liked it. She also had a camera around her neck and was placing a folder in a satchel.

"Headed to work, darlin'?"

"Yep, and I'd like to take you up on your offer,"she said holding up her camera.

"Really?"I asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, and I know exactly how I want you to pose to."

I stood up."How?"

"Sitting on your bike. Bandanna, shades and all. The red hair's a nice touch, too."

"Red ha...Shit!"

I ran to the hallway mirror and saw that my hair was indeed back to it's normal color. I hadn't dyed it in weeks, and the shower I took must have rinsed the last of it out. I know I should get permanent dye, but my mom used to love the the fact that my hair was red like hers. I'm a sentimental SOB, so I refuse to change it completely black. I should have looked in the bathroom mirror first.

"Just great,"I mumbled. I heard Vanessa laughing a me.

"It's not that bad. I kinda like it better than the black. It explains the freckles on your back."

I stopped dead."Ya saw those?"

"Uh-huh. It's cute."

"Just let me take the damn photo,"I grumbled tying my blue bandanna back around my forehead. At least I'd braided it so it looked brown."and if ya call me a ginger, I'll kill ya."

She lead me to the garage, and I rode my bike halfway down her driveway. I posed exactly how she wanted, and I was thankful that I didn't have to do to much. She wanted me for me, and that was a shock. She took a few shots and promised to send me a developed one.

"And just so you don't forget me, here,"she said handing me a slip of paper that had her phone number.

"We seem to have had the same idea,"I replied pulling out a slip of paper that I'd written my own number on earlier."Call me any time, day or night. The only way I won't pick up is if I'm getting ready for the show or in the ring."

"The same goes for you. If I don't answer, I'll likely be shooting something."

She rested her hand on my head and tilted my head back. She then planted a kiss on my lips that almost made me fall off my bike. Her hand slid down my neck and rested on my shoulder allowing her to lean into the kiss. I didn't want it to end. She tasted too right, but she eventually pulled away. She did, however, give me a peck on the lips.

"I gotta head to Little Rock the day after tomorrow, and I have an autograph signing today that's probably gonna run late, but I will be by tomorrow,"I whispered with her forehead touching mine.

"I get off at 5,"she whispered back

"I'll see you Tuesday then."

I kissed her one last time and slid my shades down. I revved up my bike and left feeling better than I had in years.

* * *

><p>I made it back to the hotel around 10 and entered my room only to find my brother, Glenn, passed out on his bed. I closed the door quietly and raised my foot. With one sharp kick to his side, I knocked him of off the bed along with his sheets.<p>

"AAH!"he screamed, and I started laughing.

His bald head eventually came up and looked at me glaring."You sorry son of a bitch, I was sleeping!"

"We have the same mother, dumbass, and does it look like I care?"

"No, but you do look like you have two foreheads instead of one normal one."

This was routine for us. We'd trade insults for no good reason all the time. I hopped onto my made up bed and closed my eyes. I'd lived him enough to know that he slept naked, and there were somethings I could go without seeing.

"Says the caveman look-a-like."

"Like I haven't heard that one before, ginger boy. You seem awfully happy. Who'd you sleep with this time?"

"Beautiful blonde,"I said. It wasn't technically a lie since we did _sleep _together just not the way he was thinking."I don't need to ask what ya did. Ya smell like a damn brewery."

I didn't like lying about Nessa, but I wasn't used to dating. Glenn knew that and would no doubt roast my ass if he found out now. Besides, I wanted to see how serious we'd get first. Long distance marriages often didn't last in this company, and a relationship is even harder to keep steady.

"Yep. Unlike you dear brother, I care about my balls. I'd rather be lonely and safe than have a quick night and be itching for weeks or worse."

"The fact that most women used to mistake ya for Jason without his mask on at first sight helps, too."

"Fuck you."

"It's true, and ya know it. Besides, ya love Halloween anyway. You don't even need a costume to scare children."

I heard a door open and close. I opened my eyes, finally, knowing that it was safe. Glenn was a bit of a germophobe. Getting lice was what made him shave his head, and he showers like mad. Then again, he rarely gets sick, so it must be working for him.

"That doesn't mean you have to remind me, you ass!"he yelled."Vince wants to hold a meeting at the conference room downstairs about Friday in about 10 minutes."

"Evil old bastard,"I muttered.

I groaned and sat up. His meetings were like watching paint dry, but at least I was on Smackdown. Jeff Hardy and John Morrison could liven up a funeral. Vince also hated when we were late, but I really didn't give a damn. I took my sweet time getting changed knowing that Glenn would be busy shaving his head again like always.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you have another number one fan,"Glenn said with a smirk as a fan girl walked away smiling and hugging an autographed picture of me.<p>

I groaned and kicked him underneath the table. We'd been here for over and hour. My hand was cramping up and my ass was almost numb. At least my hat protected me from the flashing lights. I had half a mind to go to sleep with over my eyes;No one would be able to tell. However, my loving little sibling made it his mission to keep me up. He, on the other hand, didn't have it so bad. Almost everyone hated him. My line was nearly 20 feet long while he got breaks, and his line got no longer than 7 feet at the most. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't gloat. Cheeky bastard.

"I love being loathed by the world, and the best part is I'm getting paid the same amount you are for this."

This time I stepped on his foot. I heard his teeth clench and grinned.

* * *

><p>It's official;I hate my life. Vince decided to let the fans pose with us for a price. The screams were deafening. And guess who had one of the longest lines in the entire building? Not Glenn. The bastard got to go free early after 20 minutes and no one coming towards him.<p>

"Good luck, Deadman,"he'd said."You're gonna need it." He laughed that creepy laugh of his and left.

I hate him...I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! He even stole my bike. I was now stuck with the truck he'd rented. At least now, I'm free and alone. However, instead of going to the hotel, my mind made me turn towards Vanessa's house. She got off at 5 and it was almost 10 now. I knocked, and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw the small gown she wore.

"Quit staring and come in,"she said moving back."Long day?"

"Ya don't know the half of it, darlin',"I mumbled."I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see ya, so I came on over."

"That, and you wanted to sleep in my bed again."

I bowed my head. She knew me already."Yes."

"I don't know. You might keep coming back like a stray dog if I do."

"Then keep me as a pet."

"You'd be a big pet,"she said sitting on the couch.

"I'll be good. I'm house broken."I then stretched out with my head in her lap."I promise I won't turn into the big bad wolf."

Her fingers found my, once again black, hair. I felt her begin to comb through with her fingers and braid it. I looked at the TV and saw that she'd paused _XXX_, and I couldn't complain at the choice.

"What big ears you have,"she remarked tugging one. I grunted and shook my head.

I then felt Vanessa trace the tattoo on my neck then behind my ear. I shifted so that I was on my side pressed against her. I was shocked when she threw her other arm over me. I wasn't the lightest guy, and she wasn't that big, but she let me lay there with no complaints. I also noticed how she smelled. It was strange but sweet. Pomegranates. That was it. My eyes lids started to droop as I watched the movie. As if sensing this, Vanessa patted my head.

"Come on, boy. Time for bed."She even whistled at me.

I growled at he as I sat up, but she kissed me quickly and tugged my shirt, changing my mood fast. I made it upstairs before she did and collapsed. I heard her laugh and felt her rub my back. I didn't care. It felt good actually. Her bed was just what I needed. I notice how it smelled just like her. I could learn to love pomegranates.

"Aww, is my big dog tired?"

"Uh-huh,"I replied drowsily shaking out of my pants.

My sacred hat and coat were in the backseat of the truck leaving me in my black T-shirt and pants while my boots sat by her front door. She laughed and slid into bed. She helped me get off my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Mark."

"Shush, I'm sleeping." Her laughter was the last thing I heard before drifting away.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Vanessa woke up a little differently than yesterday. Mark's head was resting just below her breasts, and he was holding her as if she were child. He was so cute, but she had the feeling he'd kill her if she said that to his face. Vanessa tucked a strand of his hair away and felt him pull her closer to him.

"'Nessa,"he mumbled rubbing his chin against her gown.

He was really starting to get to her. She was happy that he was helping her with her mother, but she had the feeling that they could become more. But that was up to him. She refused to follow him around waiting. She didn't mind a long distance relationship as long as he was faithful. She soon realized that she'd been stroking his hair during her thoughts. She looked down at the smile on his sleeping face.

_He doesn't seem to mind. _

Mark thought he was dreaming when he woke up. He was holding Vanessa, and she wasn't complaining. She was instead stroking his hair. He could feel her silk gown on his cheek and sighed. Mark silently hoped she didn't know that he was awake or else she might stop. He inhaled her lovely scent of pomegranates and grinned.

"I know you're awake you faker,"she said out of the blue.

Dammit! Mark heard her laugh and tilted his head back to look up at her.

"You smell good,"he said drunkenly.

"Uh-huh. Flattery will get you nowhere. I need get to work so move."

"I don't wanna."

"Mark. You don't have to get up just let me go and go back to sleep."

"But yer my pillow."

Vanessa laughed at him then clubbed him with her pillow and pressed down on it and his head. Mark began to struggle and eventually broke free. He then pinned her wrists to her side and snuggled closer to her with his head under her chin.

"Mark! Get offa me ya heavy son of a bitch!"

"Your accent comes out when you're mad,"said Mark in her ear."It's sexy."

Vanessa blushed."Thanks. My mom hates it when I don't speak like a lady."

"I don't mind. I like a girl that I can butt heads with every now and then and won't back down. It keeps things interesting. Most women think I'm scary and abusive at first."

Vanessa freed her hands and ran them through his hair and down his back. He did have a scary look about him, but Mark was the perfect gentleman except for his smart mouth and comments. "Aw. You're just misunderstood. Deep down you're just a big puppy that want to be loved."

"It's so true."Mark sniffled."Hold me?"

She laughed but complied. He sighed and melted against her.

"Nessa?"he asked after a while.

"Yes, Marky?"

"Would ya be mad if I told ya that I don't want ya have to be lying when ya say that I'm your boyfriend when we got to the wedding?"

"What are you trying to say?"

Mark rolled over and stared down at her."I wanna be your boyfriend."

"Mark. I'm not exactly good a relationships."

"Sorry I asked."

He sighed and began to moved off of her, but she stopped him."But I'm willing to give you a try."

Mark smiled."Really?"

"Yes."

He then kissed her just like he did the night before. This was a new beginning for both of them. She pulled away but planted a kiss on his chin first.

"But there's gonna be a few rules."

He groaned."Alright."

"Don't be like that. All I want is for you to be honest and faithful to me whether we're together or not, and I'll do the same. Can you do that?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'. Now I believe someone has work in an hour."

Vanessa groaned."Don't remind me. Just don't eat me out of house and home while I'm gone."

"No worries. There are other things I'd like to eat anyway."

"Pervert!"

He laughed and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him."Go on and get a shower, darlin'. I'll head to the kitchen and make ya anything ya want just name it."

"Surprise me."

She kissed him one last time before getting up. Mark tilted his head and watched her walk into the bathroom. He let out a wolf whistle. She shook her hips in the doorway before slamming shut. He howled loud enough for her to hear and thumped his hand on her bed. It was followed by the faint sound of her sultry laugh. Mark sat up, combing his fingers through his hair, and headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I think I've died and gone to Heaven,"whispered Vanessa to herself when she walked into her kitchen. Mark stood in her kitchen overseeing the cooking of their breakfast in just his boxers with his hair pulled back using one of her own ties."Or is it Hell?"<p>

"It's whatever ya want darlin'."

She went towards the table and sat down. He looked better in the light where she could see him. This was almost as good as last night when he was in the towel."I think I'll give you a nice treat for this."

This got Mark's attention."What is it?"

"You'll see after I get off from work."

Mark turned off the stove and turned around with a plate in each hand."Now yer just being cruel."

"You can wait."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not a one."

* * *

><p>Vanessa smelled something the minute she parked in her driveway. She walked into her house to find in slightly cleaner than when she'd left. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. A fresh dinner of fried chicken, mash potatoes, and beans with a pitcher of tea in the middle. She then noticed Mark standing at the sink, cleaning his hands, in a crisp black shirt and jeans. Mark was thankful he'd listened to Glenn now though he wasn't going to say that to his brother, of course.<p>

"Dammit, you're early,"said Mark turning around, startled.

"Mark. What's this?"

"A nice southern dinner, darlin'. I hate take out, so I cooked. I also had to restock yer kitchen."

"You did all of this?"

"Yes. I'm not one of those cheap ass boyfriends. I figured ya hadn't had a real home cooked meal in a while, so I made this."

Vanessa walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips that made him stumble. Mark leaned on the counter for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist. She was pulled against him, and he felt her hands in his hair. When she finally pulled away, Mark's knees felt like jello. No woman had ever done that him. It was going to be even harder to leave her now.

"You're so sweet,"she said with a smile.

"Just don't spread it around. I have a reputation, ya know."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and let go of him."Your secret's safe with me. If your cooking is as good as you think, I'll give you an even better treat."

He grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest."Ya still haven't told me what it is."

"It's a surprise, but you have to let me eat first."

Mark sighed and kissed her cheek."If yer lying, you're gonna pay."

"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?"

"No, but you ain't exactly a lady, darlin'. I'll do worse. I'll tickle ya until I feel like you've had enough."

Vanessa laughed and pulled away from him."You monster. Don't worry. You'll enjoy my surprise. Do you think you can pack this up quickly?"

* * *

><p>"Where are we darlin'?"asked Mark as they rode past the trees."Ya don't plan on killing me and leaving my body in the woods, do ya?"<p>

"No. I want to show you something."

They turned down a half hidden dirt path and finally pulled up to a clearing. It the middle of it was a huge lake. Vanessa stopped the car and hopped up.

"You can swim, I hope,"she said, gesturing towards the water.

"Yeah, I can. I just don't have any trunks with me."

"Now, who said anything about clothes?"

Mark was dumbstruck. He watch her go behind a tree on the bank. He heard a splash and quickly began to shed his own clothes and running towards the lake. He reached the edge, completely naked, and jumped in. He came up and pushed his wet hair back. He was then hit in the face by a wave of water and heard Vanessa laugh. He spat out the water and glared playfully.

"So that's how ya wanna play, huh?"

He drew back his arm and brought a wave of water towards her. She swam out of the way and sent more water towards him. Their game continued for a while until Mark got an idea. He shot forward and brought her underwater with him. Once below, he blinked the water from his eyes and looked at her. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair floated upwards around her like a halo, and he noticed the slender curves of her body. He brought her closer and kissed her.

Vanessa wasn't sure what was more shocking. Being pulled underneath the water, or Mark's kiss. Both left her with a feeling of weightlessness. She swam closer and wrapped her legs around his bare waist. The water did nothing to shield them from each other. They ended up pressed tightly together throughout the kiss. The kiss lasted until neither could hold their breath any longer. They resurfaced and for the longest time Mark simply stared at her.

"You're all wet,"he finally said.

"In more ways than one."

He held her tightly and swam towards the shore. He reached the bank and cradled her to him until they reached even ground. He sat her down before going to Vanessa's car and pulling out the blanket. He spread it out beside her. He got out the food and sat beside her on the blanket on his side.

"You're beautiful, Vanessa."

"Thank you. You're not that bad to look at either."

"Not that bad? I think ya need a closer look. I know I want one."

"Come and get one."

Mark pulled her under him and dropped his head to her throat. He felt her press closer to him and moaned. She was better than he expected. He trailed kisses down her skin slowly. Then she moved.

"Mark, wait."

His heart started beating faster. If she rejected him now, he'd probably die. Vanessa saw the look in his eyes and laughed. She ran her hand through his still soaked hair.

"I want you. I just don't want to get pregnant this soon."

Mark let out a sigh of relief."Oh. Pass me my pants."

She did as he asked, and he pulled out his wallet followed by a condom."Where you hoping to get lucky?"she asked.

"No. I just knew ya couldn't resist my charm."

"If your head gets any bigger, you won't be able walk."

"That's no the only head that's big, darlin'."

"Pervert."

Mark smiled and went back to his previous ministrations."Maybe, but I believe in seeing a woman satisfied first."

His hand slid down her leg and rested on her inner thigh. He gently pushed her legs apart and licked his lips. Vanessa saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"Mark. What are you-Oh!"Her worlds were cut off by the feeling of his tongue sliding inside her.

Mark moaned. She tasted so sweet. He moved his tongue and felt her move against his lips. He held her legs in place and finally hit that sensitive nub that drove women wild. He knew that every woman was different when it came to sex. That was why he experimented. He tested what they liked until he knew what they wanted. Vanessa was no different, so he continued to eat her out. Vanessa's hands grabbed his hair as she moaned his name over and over. Since they were in the woods, there was no need to hold back her yells of pleasure. Just as she was about to find her release, he stopped. She was left teetering on the edge of a climax.

"Mark...Please..."

He crawled up and hovered over her. He would have loved to taste her fully. However, he didn't want her to give in this fast. He'd let her cum,...eventually. The grin on his face turned her on even more. He kissed her, and she felt the need to go back into the water to cool down. He was driving her insane, and he was enjoying it!

"Come on, darlin'. Ya know ya enjoy it,"he said huskily"But since ya said please, I guess I'll let ya have a bit more."

Mark ripped open the condom packet with his teeth, but Vanessa grabbed his hand before he could put it on. She took the condom from him and ran her nails down his already hard erection. Mark shuddered and dropped his head to her shoulder, now in the same state as she was. Her hands traced his cock, and she slipped the condom on him herself. He positioned himself directly at her entrance.

"Stop me if it hurts, darlin'."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss."I'll be fine. Now hurry up and fuck me."

He chuckled and slid inside. Vanessa had to keep from cumming right then. He was bigger than she thought, but he felt so good. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, and Mark brought her attention to something else with a kiss. He moved slowly. He wanted her first time with him to be nothing but pleasureful. He brought his head downward and latched on to her nipple. He kept up his pace and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Despite his intentions, his body moved faster of its own accord. Mark wasn't sure if she was crying out because of that or the climax he felt her finally reach. He kept moving insider her though it until he finally reached his own.

"Vanessa!"Her name flew from his lips and echoed off of the trees.

Mark rolled off of her, completely satisfied and tired. Vanessa curled against him, and they felt a soft breeze blow over them both. He pulled off the soaked condom and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ya know we're gonna have to clean up before we eat,"said Mark.

She looked at him then at the lake."In a minute. I can't feel my legs yet."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead."Alright, darlin'."

* * *

><p>Mark and Vanessa ended up staying outside and watching the sunset after eating. Afterward, they cleaned up their mess and packed it into Vanessa's car.<p>

"I'll never forget this spot,"said Mark.

Vanessa rubbed his chest and kissed his throat."Neither will I."

Mark bent and kissed her before letting her go. He walked towards the tree on the bank and pulled out his switch blade. Vanessa came up behind him, but his huge frame blocked what he was doing from view. She heard the knife snap closed, and he stepped aside. He'd carved their names in the trunk of the tree.

"Now this really is our spot,"he said, grabbing her around the waist.

She turned and kissed him then laughed."That's so corny, but you're sweet. That's a pretty nice blade. My Dad used to collect them."

"I collect them, too. I learned woodworking when I was younger. I used ta make caskets if ya can believe it."

"A true Undertaker. Did you make one for yourself?"

Mark laughed and lead her towards the car."Yes, actually. I even slept in it once."

She laughed and let him hop into the driver's seat."Great, I'm dating a vampire biker. That's a new one."

"What can I say, I'm unique."

"And you're all mine."

He leaned over and kissed her before starting the car."Fer as long as ya want me."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

First off, I like to thank, **TakersSoaLady23**, a fellow SAMCRO supporter for following/reviewing this story faithfully along with all others that reviewed.

Now, I'm going to finish out this story quickly and simply, so that you guys can get something way better, at least I hope it is.

* * *

><p>"Stop worrying, darlin',"said Mark."Yer shaking."<p>

"I'm not worried, babe. Just excited. Come on."

She grabbed his bare arm and tugged him outside. He'd rolled his shirt sleeves up as soon as the wedding was over and couldn't help but stare at the bridesmaid dress Vanessa wore. The deep blue dress clung to her chest before flaring out near her waist. He was barely able to keep his hands to himself. He hadn't seen her in months, and talking to her over the phone wasn't enough.

"Do we have to? I haven't seen ya in months, darlin'. I missed ya."Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Vanessa felt his goatee scratch against her neck and shoulders. She sighed and tilted her back, giving him more access.

"Mark. I missed you, too. Alright. Lets go."

Mark grinned and gave her a firm kiss. The two walked to the car but were stopped.

"Vanessa! Vanessa Hall is that you?"

Vanessa cringed, and Mark rubbed her back."I'm right here, darlin',"he whispered in her ear.

They turned around slowly, and Vanessa came face to face with her mother for the first time in almost 10 years. Veronica Hall-Jones was the same size as her daughter with the same blonde hair only she had blue eyes. Mark noticed the resemblance between the two women immediately, but Veronica looked as though she'd had lots of plastic surgery done while Vanessa's beauty was all natural. He heard her sigh.

"Yes, Mother. It's me."

Her mother came rushing towards her and pulled her into a hug. Vanessa stiffened, and Mark moved his hand to rest on her neck. She didn't hug back and waited for her mother to release her.

"Look at you!"Her mother exclaimed."You've grown so much. You must know so many fine men."

"I know a few, but my favorite one is right here."

Mark smiled at that and threw his arm around her waist. Her mother finally noticed him and gasped. He held out his other hand for her to shake.

"Mark Calaway."

"V-V-Veronica Mills. Vanessa may I speak with you?"She eyed Mark before adding."Alone."

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of him, and can you make it quick? I haven't seen Mark in months, and I have to repay him for coming with me."

"He travels for work?"

"You could say that,"Vanessa said with a small smile.

"I'm a wrestler. Me and my brother do shows for the WWE each week,"Mark said with a grin of his own. Glenn would love to see the look on her face right now.

"So you met him at a show?"

"No, at a bar. He saved me from getting caught in a bar fight and took me to dinner. He stayed the night since he only had his bike and it was raining outside. We talked in bed, and he helped me fall asleep during the storm."

"You slept with him after one day?"

Mark rubbed his ears. That woman screeched worse than Vickie."No. I was the perfect gentleman with her."

"For once,"Vanessa added."I woke up on his chest. He makes a good pillow if nothing else."

Mark smiled and kissed her neck."Is that _really_ all I'm good for?"

Vanessa giggled before tilting her head and giving him another kiss. Her mother was staring with her mouth open in shock. By now a crowd had gathered, and they could here the whispers among them slightly. Neither of them cared though. Vanessa saw Frank come up behind her mother and rub her shoulders.

"Hello Frank,"Said Vanessa.

"Vanessa I told you years ago that you could call me Dad."

"I'll stick with Frank. Frank, this is my boyfriend, Mark. Say hi Marky."

Mark growled."You've gotta stop calling me that. It's bad for my image."

"Like I said before, I doubt anybody recognizes you. One, you're clean. Two, the people here have their heads too far up their asses to know what wrestling is."

That made him laugh and her mother screech."Vanessa!"

"Mother will you please stop that? It's the truth. Anyway, we need to go."

"I thought you came to see Jill?"

"I'm sure she won't mind not seeing me."

Truthfully, Vanessa didn't want to see her. Jill had changed so much since they were young. She'd bleached her hair, and her wedding dress looked like one from Bridzillas. The busyness they'd seen when they got here indicated that the wedding had been put together like the women did on the show. She was willing to let her past go and start a new life with Mark.

"Well, if you're sure."

"But Frank-"he mother protested.

"Just let her go. She obviously doesn't want us."

"Got that right,"Vanessa mumble."See ya, Mother. Frank."

"Fine! Just don't come crying when he turns into an abusive hick like your father!"

Mark placed both of his hands firmly on her shoulders, holding her in place."My father never laid a hand of you! You didn't stick around long enough after I was born for him to!"

"You're right, but he had no future! All he is a broke mechanic while I'm living the good life. "

"Some life. It's fake, that's what it is. It's also pathetic, so do me a favor. Lose my number and my address. I want nothing to do with you."

She shrugged out of Mark's grip and ran to the car. Mark looked at her family with a glare before following her. He found her trying to get into the car, but it was locked.

"You can't get in, ya know. I have the keys."

"I know. I just needed to get away."

"Oh,"He said softly."I hope ya don't mind, but I think yer mom's a bitch."

Vanessa laughed turned to face his chest. He let her head rest there and held her close."Thanks for coming."

"Don't mention it. Now, I believe ya owe me a date."

She looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest."You still want that?"

"Among other things."

"You've gotta be the craziest man I've ever met. You do know that you're stuck with me now?"

"Yes, but ya got me. Believe it or not, I kept getting a bit nervous. I kept worrying I might screw up in the ring and that you'd see."

She could tell that he was blushing and rubbed his back."Aww. The Deadman has a little obsession. Don't worry. You looked good every time. The spandex shows off your better assets."

Mark dropped his forehead to rest on hers."Of course. I don't have any bad ones."

"Arrogant ass,"she said before kissing him.

"But ya love me."

"That I do. Now, I believe _you_ promised to show me this ranch of yours."

"That I did, but ya do know that you'll be all alone with me for the next few months."

She stepped back and held up the keys she'd stolen from his pocket."Wouldn't have it any other way."

_**FIN**_


End file.
